five_nights_at_kaseys_television_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Locked up Animatronic's
|-|Episode Info= The Locked up Animatronic's 'is the first segment of the 1st episode in Season 1 of ''Five Night's at Kasey's Series. This episode is an hour long. This first episode follows after the Five Night's at Kasey's 4 Movie. This was first produced in San Francisco, California on May 13th, 2019 and aired on July 5th 2019 for the USA. '''Summary Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment is open for business. The Pizzeria animatronics are puzzled for the reason why their present and what for. '' '''Characters' Kasey Brown (debut) Ryder (debut) Skye (debut) Snowflake (debut) Rosey (debut) Ranger (debut) Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment Owner (debut) Synopsis It is mid day, Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment is open for business. The childern are playing; playing arcade games, watching the band preform, and eating pizzia. Ryder is playing the guitar, Skye and Snowflake are back-up singers, and Rosey is the Piano player. Ranger is serving pizzia to the childern and afterwards tells one of his pirate tales. Soon it becomes 7:30p.m and the restaurant closes. All the lights goes off and the places goes dark. The mascots eye lights turns on as they start to become active. Skye starts looking around to see Rosey, Snowflake, Kasey, and Ryder as they start activating too. Ryder drops his gutair looking at his hands in shock. Skye see's a big cupcake in her paws and freaks out throwing it away from her. Rosey see's her piano and scratches her head in curiousity. Snowflake looks around in panic. Kasey drops her microphone and looks at her paws and then her body in shock, she looks at the others and begins to calm down the others. As Kasey opens her mouth and about to say something, a loud animatronic screech comes from Pirates Cove. Ranger tries to run out of Pirates Cove but gets caught in the curtains and tumbles down wrapped up in the cloth. Ryder, Kasey, Rosey, Snowflake, and Skye just looks at him. Skye scratches her head as Rosey and Snowflake exchanges glances. Ryder walks off the stage and helps disentangle him. As Ranger and Ryder see eachother they both animatronic screech. Ranger quickly gets up and backs up while pointing his hook at him. Ranger narrows his eyes at Ryder and examines him to find out that they look identical. He gets furious thinking that Ryder is an alien and starts charging at him yelling at him as he swings his hook at him. Ryder quickly backs up trying not to get hooked. He quickly tries to explain to him that he's not an alien and that he's a Guitar player in the band. This makes Ranger slow down. He looks at his hands and at his surroundings to see that he's in a Restaurant. Ranger then looks at Kasey, Snowflake, Skye, and Rosey. Rosey smiles and waves at him as her tail wags. Skye, Snowflake and Kasey see's this and makes her stop by putting her paw down. Ranger looks back at Ryder, then seconds later he lifts up his hook back at him for a few moments then walks away towards the exit door. Ryder looks back up at the dog animatronics and shrugs his shoulders. While the other mascots are looking around the place and trying to get out, Ranger is looking out the door and looking up at the stars. A sad look enters his face. He sadly looks down at his feet then looks at his hook examining it. He looks back towards the show stage and at his cove. He walks towards his Pirates Cove. He fixs the curtains and walks inside looking around. He see's childern drawings and colorings of him. Ranger very slightly smiles. Ranger carefully takes a drawing off the wall with his non-hook hand and looks at it. The drawing was a boy hugging Ranger. Black liquid comes out of his eyes as tears, he realizes he's tearing up and quickly wips them off. He carefully puts it back onto the wall then walks out of the cove but slowly. As Ranger walks past the others, Rosey notices a little tear on Ranger's cheek and makes fun of him calling him a "cry baby". Ranger immediately stops turns around and points his hook quickly at Rosey. His eyes turns black and he slightly starts twitching. Rosey gets freaked out about it and quickly backs up. Ranger closes his eyes and open them back up to reveal that his eyes went back to being brown. He narrows his eyes at her and walks away without saying another word. It soon gets dark and to midnight, Ranger activates and quietly peaks out of the cove. He lowers his light in his eyes. He looks at the robots on the stage to see them deactivated. He slowly and quietly gets down from his own stage and quietly walks towards the main enter and exit door. He narrows his eyes at it and tries to pull on the handle but doesn't open. He whispers angerly at the door and points his hook at it commanding it to open like he is a actual Pirate Captain. He retries but with no success it doesn't open. He angerly sighs as he turns around and begins to walk away towards the open area to the Dinning Hall, but he then very quickly run and charge at the door but he ran into the door making a loud bang sound. He backs up with his eye wided then starts to lean backwards slowly then quickly collapse onto his back. He lays on the ground for a few moments before Ryder walking up to him. Ryder looks down at him asking what he was doing. Ranger angerly looks at him as ge sits up and rubs the back of his head. Be tells him that it's none of his business. He stands up and madly looks at the door, then scratches it with his hook and stomps away from it and past Ryder. Ryder turns around and looks at him and rolls his eyes and follows him but heads back to the stage. As he walks past Pirates Cove he gets startled as he hears a loud angery animatronic screech from inside the cove. He blinks his eyes a couple times before stepping onto the stage. He grabs his guitar and deactivate. It is now morning and the band is preforming. Ranger is inside Pirates Cove angerly standing looking around his cove. He has his eye lights on. He rolls his eyes and whispers to himself saying that he's grateful that he's not on the stage and singing the ridiculous songs. Ranger dosen't look at the drawings and stares at a chest that's at the back of the cove. He curiously looks at it and slowly walks towards it. He kneels down infront of it and tries to open it to find out it's locked. He then stands up and looks around squinting trying to see if he can find a key. He walks up to a very dark part of the cove and tries to see if he can find anything. A few moments later he jumps a bit as he hears his name being called out by Kasey that he was about to preform. He quickly sprints to his spots a second before the curtain opened and he started to sing his show. Childern smiled, giggled, and was excited to listen to Ranger's show and soon listening to him telling one of his Pirate tales. It soon became 15 minutes that he's been preforming for. Ranger looked at all the childern and even the adults while he told his story. His system was scanning everyone in the room soon he scanned a man that looked lile he was hiding something under the table. His system beeped red. Ranger then slowly turned off his systems and deactivated. The crowed curiously started murmuring. The technician of the mascots walked up onto Pirates Cove and checked his gears to see if anything was jammed then checked his servos systems. Kasey and the band started to preform to entertain the crowd until Ranger was fixed. He was soon fixed and was given another chance to preform, he lefted off where he was before turning off. At closing Ranger immediately turned on and jumped out of his cove when the manger lefted and drove away. The mascots on the stage looked at him like he was a crazy stun person. Skye yelled at him saying that he could've been spotted by the man. Ranger ignored her and walked towsrds the security office. Kasey walked off the stage leaving Ryder, Skye, Snowflake, and Rosey. Ryder looked down at the three dogs then back at Kasey as she was walking away. Kasey caught up with Ranger and started asking him questions from the other day and what happened. Ranger once again ignored her. This made her mad. She jumped in front of him and stopped him. Ranger looked down at her with no expression. Kasey stares at him for a few moments and then starts talking about what happened. Ranger looks at her and dead in her eyes and tells her that it wasn't any of her concern then walked into the office. He closed the door before Kasey could walk in. Kasey huffs and teleports to the other side and walks in. She angerly tells him that she's the boss and that he has to listen. Ranger is suprised to see her. He looks at the closed door then at Kasey and the door she came through that was open. He looks back at her then back at the closed door, he looks back at the wolf robot and opens his mouth as he points at her. Kasey nods her head and agreed and admitted that she can teleport. Ranger comments impressively as hd looks at the computer and the monitor. Kasey looks at it as well and back to Ranger. Ranger sadly apologized at how the last 48 hours were. Kasey kindly takes the apology and pretends that the rudness never happened and it was the first time she met him and introduced herself to him. He even told him the other animatronics names to him as well. Over the rest of the night the animatronics got to learn about each other. However around Midnight, a man in purple uniform walks into the restraunt the animatronics quickly gets to their places and deactivates. When the man walks into the office, the mascots turns on again and curiously looks towards the office.…. |-| Transcript= Coming Soon! |-|Trivia= Coming Soon! |-| Gallery= Coming Soon! |-| Quotes= Coming Soon! Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:First Appearence